


You Fill me Up

by Multiple_Universes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Cup AU, Fluff, M/M, Pining, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: It's love at first sight in the coffee shop. The moment Victor sees the newcomer, he knows it's meant to be. There is only one problem: the newcomer is about to leave before Victor can even ask for his name.A different take on the Coffee Shop AU.





	You Fill me Up

“What a great beauty!” he whispered. “Look at him! He’s perfect!”

“Victor,” Chris hissed, “you know I’m usually behind you in everything, but I’m afraid that this time it’s just not meant to be.”

Victor made an indignant noise. “Just give me your label.”

“I can’t do that!”

“Yes, you can. I’ll give it back right away.”

Chris sighed. “Oh fine. Isn’t it amazing what people will do for love?”

There was a pause as they watched in anticipation.

“I think he’s leaving,” Chris whispered.

“No, no, no… please,” Victor begged under his breath. “Come on! Look at me! I’m right here! Right here!”

 

“Uggh!” the new customer exclaimed in disgust, almost dropping the cup in his hands. “What the hell is this?” He marched up to the front desk to complain loudly.

“Sorry, sir, I will make you another right away,” the barista at the counter spluttered out, turning red from embarrassment. “Let me take care of that for you.” He reached out and took the offending drink from his hands. Without even looking at the cup the barista snapped the lid off the cup, poured out the coffee and paused with the empty cup in the air.

 _That’s odd_ , he thought as he tossed the cup into the recycling bin. _I thought the recycling was on the other side._

But he was soon distracted by the customer’s yelling to give the bin another thought.

 

“Yes!” Victor exclaimed.

Chris took his label back with a satisfied smile.

“From now on I will take care of you,” Victor told the newcomer. “What’s your name?”

“Y-Yuuri,” he answered, still flustered from his flight through midair. “Wh-where am I?”

“General trash,” Chris said and Victor nudged him.

“I’m Victor and the recycling bin here is called Chris.”

**Author's Note:**

> This all happened because someone commented “you can just write about a trashcan having a crush on a coffee cup and name them Victor and Yuuri and I would still read it” and I thought “can I actually write that, though?”  
> Turns out that the answer is yes.
> 
> (In my sort of defense I was really sleep deprived when I wrote this and thought it was hilarious. Now I'm posting it here because... well, because I thought maybe this would brighten someone else's day. Also because I'm about to post a very angsty and painful chapter of something, but shhh, you didn't read that.)


End file.
